Belantara Rindu
by archielle
Summary: Sekarang biarlah, hutan belantara ini menjadi hutan kenangannya dengan Hermione Granger. Tempatnya bisa melepas rindu, walaupun pada akhirnya ia akan pulang dengan air mata yang mengalir dari mata indahnya. / Oneshot / Read and Review please :D


Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Warning : OOC, missTYPO, AU, dwwl.

_Happy Reading!_

* * *

Draco Malfoy melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam hutan tersebut. Menghela napasnya sebentar, sebelum kembali menatap lurus ke depan. Pohon-pohon menjulang tinggi terusun dengan tidak beraturan. Burung hantu bersahut-sahutan dari ranting ke ranting. Suara jangkrik turut menghiasi, tidak lupa dengan gemerisik malam yang turut menghiasi melodi malam saat itu—membuat Draco menggeram kesal. Suara-suara ini memaksa otak Draco untuk kembali bernostalgia—seakan membangkitan kenangan yang sudah lama ingin dikuburnya. _Sialan_, rutuknya.

Lalu ia duduk di tepi danau. Mencelupkan kedua kaki telanjangnya ke dalam dinginnya air. Bertopang dagu, memejamkan matanya sebentar. Tebak apa, lagi-lagi wajah manis gadis itu terlintas di benaknya.

"Hermione ... "

Ah, ternyata ia masih berani. Ternyata ia masih mampu mengucapkan nama itu. Nama yang sudah sangat tabu terdengar di telinganya—apa lagi terlantun dari bibirnya. Harusya ia tidak mengucapkan itu. Karena ia yang jenius pun tahu, dirinya akan kembali terarut dalam kesedihan.

Draco mengambil napas, lalu meneteskan likuid bening dari matanya; menangis.

Bukan apa-apa. Ia datang ke hutan ini bukan karena apa-apa, ia hanya rindu pada Hermione Jean Granger—gadisnya.

Pada awalnya, Draco hanyalah anak laki-laki kecil yang ditinggal kedua orang tuanya—meninggal. Di hutan ini, ia bertemu Hermione Granger yang juga sedang bermain sendirian. Mereka bermain bersama, mengerjakan tugas bersama, dan semua mereka lakukan bersama.

Beberapa orang beranggapan, persahabatan antara laki-laki dan perempuan nantinya akan berubah menjadi cinta. Ya, mereka mengalaminya.

Draco menyukai Hermione.

Hermione seakan menariknya ke dalam pusaran cinta. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan, bagi Draco. Apalagi ketika Hermione menerimanya, lalu mereka berpacaran. Dalam pusaran tersebut hanya ada mereka berdua. Berputar-putar bahagia, tanpa ada rasa bosan—apalagi niatan ingin keluar dari dalamnya.

Sampai ia tahu kalau Hermione memiliki penyakit, ia masih tetap mencintai gadis itu setulus hatinya. Pada akhirnya, Hermione Granger menghembuskan napas terakhirnya di hutan ini, dengan kepalanya yang bersandar di bahu Draco.

Kembali Draco meneteskan air matanya, beriringan dengan burung hantu yang bersahut-sahutan dari ranting pohon tempat mereka bertengger, jangkrik-jangkrik berbunyi-bunyi, dan tidak lupa dengan suara gemerisik semak-semak yang tertiup angin malam. Sungguh khas malam.

Draco menangis makin menjadi. Ia sangat rindu pada Hermione Granger. Tujuh tahun sudah Draco tidak menatap wajah Hermione, tujuh tahun Draco tidak mendengar ocehan Hermione, tujuh tahun Draco tidak melihat senyum Hermione yang bagai pelangi itu. Sungguh, ini membuatnya gila.

Draco menutup kedua wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, lalu menangis terisak-isak. Sebenarnya ia tahu, dating ke hutan belantara yang satu ini malah akan membuatnya seperti sekarang. Menangis, merasa kehilangan, dan merasa sangat… Rindu.

Lalu ia berhenti menangis, dan mengambil napas. Membuangnya perlahan, ia ingin bangkit berdiri, lalu pulang ke rumahnya. Sayangnya, di sisi lain, ia ingin tetap disini—entah sampai kapan.

Kemudian terdengar suara gemuruh di langit. Petir menyambar-nyambar, lalu langit meneteskan air matanya. Yang pada awalnya hanya gerimis, menjadi lebat.

_Sialan, sialan, sialan!_

Hujan malah makin mengingatkan Draco tentang Hermione. Tidak, pertemuan mereka memang di hutan ini—namun bukan di kala hujan. Dari kecil, Draco adalah laki-laki yang uska bermain hujan. Semenjak bertemu dengan Hermione, gadis itu selalu mengomel apabila Draco bermain hujan. Hujan tidak baik untuk kesehatan, katanya.

Draco tersenyum getir. Ingat dengan kata-kata Hermione, Draco bergumam pelan, "oke, Hermione. Oke, aku pulang sekarang. Aku langsung ganti baju, dan... minum cokelat panas... buatanmu—maksudku buatanku."

Laki-laki itu kembali menangis. Ia juga sangat rindu dengan rasa cokelat panas buatan Hermione; tidak terlalu manis, dan tidak pahit. Oh, _well_, bahkan ia masih ingat rasanya.

Draco bangkit, membersihkan bajunya yang dikotori tanah dan sedikit lumpur, lalu melangkah pergi keluar hutan—dengan air mata yang masih mengalir, dan senyum khasnya—senyum yang dapat membuat Hermione Jean Granger luluh.

Sekarang biarlah, hutan belantara ini menjadi hutan kenangannya dengan Hermione Granger. Tempatnya bisa melepas rindu, walaupun pada akhirnya ia akan pulang dengan air mata yang mengalir dari mata indahnya.

**FIN**

* * *

A/N :

Whoa ini apa ini apa *ngais tanah*

_Kay_, gamau banyak ngomong, review pls m(_ _)m *kabur dengan kece* XD


End file.
